When integrated-circuit chips are produced by wafer-scale fabrication using reinforcing support wafers, often called carriers, there is a difficulty related to removal of these support wafers. In particular using adhesive as a temporary bonding means between the integrated-circuit wafer and the support wafer limits to about 240° C. the temperature of operations that may be carried out while the support wafer is present, in order for it to be subsequently possible to dissolve said adhesive so as to remove the support wafer, thereby complicating the fabrication process.
Moreover, currently, to singulate integrated-circuit chips produced by wafer-scale fabrication, mechanical cutting tools are used, generally saws. Such mechanical tools require tools for holding the wafers and cause vibrations that may degrade the integrated-circuit chips or at least reduce their quality.